I Think
by morningbug
Summary: Kisuke and Yoruichi are best mates for a long time but recently they'v been feeling like they're more than just 'best mates'. Who will be the first to approach each other? RNR please: Summary changed.
1. What's going on?

Hi people! Please Read aNd Review [RNR

And ideas are strongly welcomed please refrain from flames and constructive criticism.

There are many twists to the story please read on and I'll try and update asap.

Twists between humour and romance. Maybe very weird combination but gradually will become a better couple. NO GAYS OR LESBIANS IN THE STORY.

Rated T incase. If story progresses into something 'deep' then I will rate it M later(:

* * *

"Yoruichi-san! What are you doing with my milk!" Kisuke casts a suspecting look at Yoruichi who was currently sneaking milk from his refridgerator.

"I've told you so many times! You can take my milk but ASK PERMISSION!" Kisuke raised his voice slightly, irritated slightly by the fact that Yoruichi had a sneakish habit -probably from being a cat- of sneakingly taking milk from the fridge without Kisuke's permission.

"But the milk was so so tempting! And I need milk..." Yoruichi gave a sad pitiful look at Kisuke, hopefully thinking that Kisuke will fall for it and let her go.

Kisuke knew Yoruichi was trying to get her way with the milk. He just sighed and gave her the all clear signal to get the milk. Yoruichi danced in victory and snatched the milk and zoomed off without a trace into one of the rooms. Kisuke sighed even more and dragged himself to the fridge. He took out his tool kit and installed a device on the fridge. Now Yoruichi would have to beg him to give her milk. Kisuke smuggled and put back his tool kit when he saw someone's clothes on the floor.

He studied it carefully and realised '_It's HER clothes!'_ He scoffed in disgust and screamed for her name.

"YORUICHI-SAN! COME HERE!" Kisuke swore he heard a gasp. Probably because she was shocked he shouted.

Yoruichi used flash step and quickly went to Kisuke, wondering what was wrong. She was in too much of a rush and tripped over the cushion on the floor. She fell and the world seemed to spin around her when surprisingly as she thought she was gonne hit the ground, a pair of hands caught her on her arms and after a few seconds or so slowly levered her to the ground. She looked up at her 'savior' and saw an angry and fuming Kisuke staring at her.

"What in heavens name were you trying to do! Stumbling and tripping and I have to catch you. Infact if you weren't my friend I would have let you go and made sure you had a huge bruise on that _pretty_ face of yours!" spat Kisuke. He emphasised so much on pretty.

Yoruichi just blushed in embarassment but turned even redder when she saw her undergarments next to Kisuke. She had forgotten to put them in the laundry basket and threw them all over the place!

"Yoruichi, you better be lucky you're my best friend. You get privileges to steal milk from me and huddle in my bed. But I WILL NOT tolerate you messing up my house!" Kisuke simmered but still wore that angry expression.

Yoruichi heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn't exploded or else she would sure have to run away from him. Yoruichi muttered a soft sorry.

"What? I couldn't hear that. Say it LOUDER" Kisuke smirked. He was being sarcastic.

"Look sor-" Yoruichi again tripped over the milk bottle cap and fell, this time she seemed doom to fall headfirst on Kisuke.

Kisuke was surprised and hadn't expected her to be so clumsy. He had not reacted so fast and was not in time to catch her. His hands fumbling all over the air in an attempt to catch her. Too late she fell face on with him. With tremendous effort she managed to slip a little so she wouldn't fall chest over with him.

Lips met by accident and with Kisuke's fumbling hands he only managed to catch her from the waist. Yoruichi, eyes wide and surprised that fate had made her so 'unlucky' to fall face on with her best friend. Kisuke shared the same reaction but somehow couldn't get her off. Their position seemed too _right_ for the moment. His damned hormones nudged him and with a male's instinct he closed his eyes and embraced her, though not intentionally. He cursed mentally at his hormones.

Yoruichi also reacted the same but barely five seconds of the 'kiss' she nudged him off gently and said,

"Erm... Sorry?" Both of them burst out laughing out loud but stopped as Yoruichi realised Kisuke was holding her waist.

She brushed his hands off her gently and blushed in excitement. Kisuke was half-stunned. He was frozen and his position of holding Yoruichi at her waist was still intact and he looked a little 'dumb' as if he was holding a foreign invisible object. Thoughts ran through his mind and he shook his head to get out of dreamland. He put his hands down and sighed, as if he was disappointed.

Well sometimes accidents do happen, he reminded himself. He looked up at Yoruichi who was clearing her clothes and also the numerous empty bottles of milk there was on the floor. She silently left the room but just as she closed the door she smiled. Kisuke caught the smile but before he could analyze her thoughts , too late she shut the door.

Kisuke wondered out loud "Darn it could have lasted longer..." All of a sudden he realised what he was thinking and he gave himself a small slap for thinking such things. Not that he minded but she was his best friend. If this things or 'accidents' happened again their relationship might be doomed to something more than just friends. But also not that he was inexperienced. But the fact that he had little people to rely on if anything happened. Plus Yoruichi was his best-mate since young. They went through everything together nothing stopped them.

Kisuke just sighed really heavily and got up to go to bed. He was really tired and his eyes were half drooping, he was thinking too much. Before he entered the room, he remembered 'shit we share the same bed!'

He just wondered what would happen. His darn hormones nudged him again. This time he thought 'maybe I AM in love with her'.

He removed his clothing, only to leave his boxers. He clambered onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his cold body. He turned and saw Yoruichi, surprisingly facing him. Although she was sound asleep there seemed to be a certain trace of grin all over her face. He raised an eyebrow and suspected something 'fishy' was going on.

Even worse his hand suddenly reacted and put his arm over her waist, his hands resting on her back. Well he was tired so he didn't bother and just slept and entered dreamland...

* * *

HOW WAS IT:D

Well please read and review(:

Will update soon hehehe(:


	2. How?

Summary changed but story doesn't(:

* * *

"KISUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yoruichi was screaming her head off. Apparently she realised Kisuke was having his arm over her waist. Not that she mind but it was weird! Perhaps she was over-reacting but she felt he needed to know what on earth he was doing! 

"Wazzat ri-chi? So errly in da moning an you scream yer head off" Kisuke slurred over his words but as he saw his hand over her waist, he muttered a loud 'shit!' and pulled away from her, apparently both of them were staring at each other like they were disgusted. They were staring so hard until Kisuke's eye's were watering because his eye's were drying up, he was trying to stare at her without blinking. When Kisuke blinked hard Yoruichi burst out laughing, rolling around the bed and she transformed into her cat form and walked off into the kitchen.

But before she left she had the courtesty to sit right infront of him on his bed and stare into his eyes with such innocence in them and said,

"May I have milk PLEASE?" Her eyes glittered with innocence and Kisuke, trying to withstand the agony of having to been able to look at such an 'innocent' thing sighed and walked to his fridge. He pressed quickly a certain code before the fridge opened.

"Damn you! You put a lock on the fridge! How could you be that serious to take away my milk!" Yoruichi purred and whined. Kisuke grinned widely and sat on the floor.

"Well... That teaches you how to ask for per-mi-sion!" Yoruichi looked down in disappointment like the world was gonna end just cause her friend locked away the milk. Kisuke liked her facial expression although she was in cat-form. He smirked and said,

"Hmm since you're not drinking the milk why don't I put it back for you? And maybe you can keep it for tomorrow!" Kisuke added a tone of sarcasm. Yoruichi suddenly looked up at him with killer intent and grabbed the milk and went to the cushion, sat down and poured her milk onto a drinking plate and 'savoured' her milk so slowly. She felt so stripped of her milk! She needed it like how people needed water. And then her eyes narrowed at Kisuke as she thought of a wonderful plan...

"Kisuke I wonder where your hat is?" Kisuke's eyes widened at the question she threw. Now that she asked, he went to look for it. He spotted it near his bed with the rest of his clothes but he was about to grab it when Yoruichi used flash step and took the hat. She placed it on her paw and swirled the hat around.

"Well Kisuke! I wonder if I should 'lock' this up too! And with that she took the hat, grabbed a glue gun from his tool kit and glued it to the toilet seat. She grinned in acheivement but somehow Kisuke's expression said otherwise.

"Hmm if it isn't for someone's genius plan. I never thought my hat would disappear!" and with that, he walked over to the storage room and slid the door open. After that he searched for a giant box and opened it, revealing at least a hundred copies of his green-striped hat. Yoruichi's jaw dropped and she squealed in utter defeat. _At least I glued it on the toilet seat..._ she thought. She sighed and transformed back into her human form and dragged herself back to the bed. She huddled and took the blanket and covered herself, apparently she seemed more depressed now that her revenge wasn't that succesful.

Kisuke looked at her and thought that maybe he went to far with the milk thing. He took out one of the hats and placed it on his head nicely. After that he walked over to the bed and grabbed Yoruichi. He carried her bridal style to the fridge and placed her on the floor. After that he took out a screw driver and clearly showed her that tool. And then he did something that shocked her. He used the screwdriver and forced the device he installed in out.

"What did you do that!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Because you seem so depressed over milk that I decided that you can take milk whenever you want. Just inform me if it's gonna finish." With that Kisuke stood up, dropped his tool and headed to the kitchen. His stomach was growling badly and he really wanted to eat. He settled for toast and while the bread was toasting, he looked at his body and told himself _dang! I'm losing those muscles!_ as he pointed and poked his chest. Apparently him being Missing In Action for over a century caused his muscles to slowly turn wobbly. He needed to work out to get that 'fabulous tone' back and decided he would lift weights everyday and increase the weight ten pounds every week starting with fifty pounds. As he was planning his work out, Yoruichi's eyes gleamed with happiness as she stared into the fridge which was filled with the wonderful, delicious and scrumptious milk she loved.

The milk looked like pieces of gold bar gleaming at her with such importance. In the end, she smiled sweetly and closed the refridgerator, happily knowing that her milk was in 'safe' hands now. Her stomach growled pretty loud, alerting her that she hadn't eaten breakfast. She rubbed her tummy with a funny tied up expression. Kisuke heard her stomach growled and smirked.

"Need breakfast?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Strawberry pancakes with lots and lots of syrup!" Yoruichi shouted her order at Kisuke. Not that Kisuke's cooking skills were exactly the best but pancakes were no problem to him since Yoruichi ALWAYS ate pancakes for breakfast. Within fifteen minutes he had the empty plates with filled with steaming pancakes and placed them on the dining table. After that he called for the others in his shop to have breakfast. Jinta-san raced and eyes locked onto the pancakes.

"Do we always have to eat pancakes whenever Yoruichi-san is here!" Jinta said in disgust. Apparently it seemed that he had been eating pancakes for a long time and got quite sick and tired of it.

Yoruichi glared at Jinta, warning him that pancakes were a MUST for breakfast and if anyone didn't want to eat it they could donate it to her.

"Well, don't fight anymore! After all be thankful you have food to eat! Itadakimasu!" Kisuke grabbed a pancake with his bare fingers and ate greedily without topping it off with syrup. Yoruichi looked more hungrier. She brought the entire plate to her and ate it all within just a few minutes. Kisuke just rolled his eyes, it was normal for him. Jinta was only at his first pancake and as he stared at Yoruichi eating like a beast his jaws dropped. _I thought guys ate more than gals!_ Jinta wondered.

"That is for the exception of Yoruichi-san. It seems she's the only woman who eats much more than guys. Imagine the expense I have to pay up each time she comes! For food, for water, for **_milk_**!" Kisuke seemed to have read Jinta's mind, and had emphasised on 'milk' alot. It was true he had to pay at least a hundred dollars for milk, the cost of the food was just as merciless. It could go up to as high as five-hundred and two hundred being the minimum price. Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and whistled, pretending not to hear anything.

Although Jinta looked young he was infact seventeen but because he had soul power, age looked deceiving.

Kisuke burped out loud and smiled widely, after that bringing the plates to the kitchen, leaving it with the other dozens plates that haven't been washed for a few days.

"I wonder when you're gonna clean up those plates because I'll need them for meals!" Yoruichi growled in disgust. The plates looked disgusting with leftovers all over. Kisuke grinned evily and merely replied by saying

"Well I wonder whether the person responsible for eating the food on the plate would clear it up because I would be so so happy if someone actually became a little more responsible yeah?" Kisuke narrowed her eyes at her. After that he walked into his room and still in his boxers, he took his clothes up and wore it, after that he took his Zankaputou(Soul Slayer) and got out of the house. Little did he know the whole time he was changing, someone was staring at his toned muscles and fierce looking abs. Yoruichi breathed in sharply at the sight of his upper torso, it was what the mordern world called it, '_hot'_.

Yoruichi changed into her outfit and tied up her loose hair. After that she went outside and said,

"Kisuke I got some business in Soul Society that I need to take care of and last minute meeting with the Secret Mobile Corps. I'll be back late so eat dinner without me I'll find leftovers!" Yoruichi smiled and then opened up a gate to Soul Society and leaped in. Kisuke sighed, _dang she always goes at the time when I wanna ask her out for lunch or something. 'Quality time with her'_ he called it. Kisuke breathed deeply and decided to take a little walk around Karakura town, perhaps visit Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia for fun. And he needed to recollect the Bounto dolls from all of them, it seemed that the sensors have no use anymore and he decided to do a little experiment and modify them further.

He walked till the river where Ichigo's mother died because the Hollow killed her there while saving Ichigo. He sat down by the grass, placed his Zankaputou next to him and lay on the grass, placing his palms behind his head to rest on it. He watched till the sun set, and then he realised that he really wished that she would sit next to him watching the beautiful sunset. He closed his eyes and sighed terribly. Just how long would this torture go on? How long would it take for him to confess his feelings to her? How long can they last as friends? Just how long was the question that haunted his mind.

After taking a mind break/nap, he realised it was already dark and everyone at the shop was probably waiting for him for dinner. He ran towards his shop fast and opened the door, meeting the faces of his companions who were staring hungrily at him.

"You know how long we were waiting for you! Twenty three minutes and eighteen seconds to be exact!" Renji whined at him.

"Hey freeloader be happy you even have lodgings. Now everyone eat!" Kisuke then sat by the table and didn't touch the food at all, even after everyone had finished eating. He just sat there and stared at empty space. Renji cast one last look at Kisuke, knowing something was definately not right.

_How should I tell her? How should I approach her? When? How?_ those questions clouded Kisuke's mind. What can he do? _What do I do?!_ He banged the table in frustration. He hated keeping his feelings and emotions to himself. He just really needed to tell her so badly. Even if he would get hurt, he was pretty sure he rather got hurt now then later. But something at the tiny corner of his mind tells him the time wasn't right yet. Perhaps he thought that maybe he'll wait a little longer, though how long can he hold out for?

He didn't realise he was sitting there for three whole hours and just as he was about to lose patience waiting for Yoruichi, the door slid open and Yoruichi walked into the shop, dragging her feet. It seemed she had a pretty long day. Kisuke's eyes widened and his heart raced faster. She came to the dining room and to her surprise found Kisuke waiting there, his plate seemed untouched. _He was waiting for me this whole time?_ Yoruichi, touched by this simple act showing her that Kisuke cared for her, she hugged him without thinking twice. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear," Thank you very much..." and she hugged him even tighter, tears welling up her eyes.

Kisuke was stunned. She was hugging him! He didn't know how to react but somehow his hands moved to her shoulders and gently pushed her off. Even though he really liked her, he still knew how to stand in his place.

"Now now Yoruichi no touchy-wuchy!" Kisuke grinned at her. He wiped her tears with his thumb and pet her on the head.

"And I'm sure you're not a crybaby! What's the matter!" He then rubbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. After that, he walked back to his room without touching his food at all.

"I lost my appetite you can go ahead and eat without me, I'm sure I'll be eating a lot of pancakes tomorrow" He smiled menacingly with a hint of a grin behind his smile and proceeded to the bathroom to shower. He was in desperate need of a shower, after all he was tired too.

Yoruichi was pretty much startled. Why was she having tears in her eyes? Why? In actual fact, she had not gone to any meetings. The meetings had not even existed. She didn't even go to Soul Society. They were just merely excuses to get her away from reality for a day. She desperately needed that one day. She had so much to think through. After her day's ordeal, she summarised it simply. _I like him_ she told herself frankly. But how was she gonna tell him! Will it break their relationship as best mates? What will actually happen!

She told herself maybe Kisuke wasn't exactly interested in relationships at all. Not that she wanted one but she knew from the bottom of her heart that he was the 'Mr Right' for her. He wasn't exactly the 'knight in shining armour' that every girl wanted but he was good enough. He had a big heart for others and knew how to tell right from wrong. Although he was rather lazy, often leaving his face unshaven, he still had the shining gleamer in his eyes even though it was always hidden by his hat. She didn't know why he had to hide it, they were so beautiful. Green was a bautiful, everything just looked beautiful to her. Not that colour mattered but she liked him for who he was and not how he turned out to be. His beauty aspects were just an extra thing. Like a bonus.

Yoruichi ate the food from the table and she went back to the room and changed into her night clothes. After that she crawled onto the bed and over Kisuke and then went to bed. Kisuke was infact still wide awake and had secretly watched her movements the whole time. He just couldn't help it. She looked simply beautiful in the night. The pale moonlight shining upon her skin, it was a sight to behold. Knowing that night wouldn't last too long he quickly closed his eyes and went to bed.

Another night gone and disappeared. Another day faded away. Another chance _lost_.

* * *

GA how was it! I realise I'm trying to make it as humerous as possible but somehow because I have a lot of things happening on my part I can't think properly and so the plot seems quite shit though. I've been concentrating more on my Kakashi and Sakura fic. Somehow I find writing about them interesting although I think Kisuke is the number 1 hot guy XD

Will update as soon as possible(:


End file.
